A Thousand Cherry Blossoms
by anime06
Summary: A love so eternal, so pure. A love that lasted forever, even in the afterlife. SenbonzakuraXOC


Another fic. Please read and review, thank you!

Merry Christmas! I so love Senbonzakura. How I wish Kubo will show his face beneath that mask. :))

Note: I don't own Bleach. But I do own the OC. :D

I recommend that you listen to "Sakurabito" by SunSet Swish and "Sakura Biyori" by Mai Hoshimura while reading the fic. Both are from Bleach. :D

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!

The cold air blew silently; the leaves ruffled, the flower buds dances with the wind, the signal of the much awaited spring, the crickets' sound filled the silent place. A particular figure could be made out in the moonlight, a woman, who stood with utmost elegance on the balcony.

Her sapphire blue eyes overlooked the silent forest, the moonlight reflecting on the crystal blue lake not too far away. The wind blew gently, tousling her midnight hair. She was fully captivated by the sight, happiness evident in her eyes. But when everything began to sink in, grief filled her eyes, overtaking the happiness she just felt.

With all the thoughts clouding her mind, she didn't notice someone approach her. The person approached her carefully, putting a distance a princess and a soldier must have. He approached her with silent footsteps, afraid that his beloved master would be disturbed.

He then decided to call her attention. The cold air is getting dangerous to her.

"Hime-sama, it's time to sleep."

The said woman softly gasped in surprise, as she spun around only to meet her knight. A soft, gentle smile painted itself in her face in relief.

"You surprised me."

The masked man bowed apologetically.

"I apologize. Hime-sama, the sun is going to rise soon. It's time for you to sleep."

The princess stood in her place unmoving, a forlorn smile painted in her face. Silence enveloped the whole place, except for the gentle breeze blowing in the night sky.

"But you won't be there when I wake up, will you?"

The masked man stayed quiet. He froze as the princess stepped closer to him. The princess took one step, then another, until they were merely inches apart. She slowly raised her hand to his mask, and slowly removed it, revealing the face of her beloved.

The blue eyes she ever loved; the face she'll never forget. Warm tears stung her eyes, until it came pouring down her cheeks. She hugged him tight, like she was never letting go. The now unmasked man, silently stood, as he too, slowly encased her in his arms.

"Senbonzakura, please…"

The princess pleaded, her voice muffled. More tears cascaded down her cheeks as she raised her head up, not even breaking their embrace. Hearing her so desperate and sad made his heart ache.

They looked perfect together, though they can't be. She is a princess, a woman destined to rule the palace, destined to marry a noble. While he, a knight, a soldier, a person who swore to protect his princess, not to love her.

"Please, don't go! I beg of you! Let's leave this place! Please! I beg of you…"

The princess pleaded, her voice croaked by tears. All of her energy left her as she collapsed in his arms, tears endlessly flowing down her cheeks.

"Kiyohime, I can't. We can't. You'll live in poverty, you'll suffer…"

"I can't live without you, you know that, right? I don't want to be married to him!"

Determined eyes stared up right to him. He felt her tremble in his arms.

"Please, just now…just now, forget about everything. I'm just Kiyohime and you're Senbonzakura, I'm not a princess, you're not a knight…" Her soft voice trailed off. Revealing his heart's desire, he held her tight and kissed her.

It was a night they'll never forget. As they kissed each other with utmost passion and desire that they've bottled up for long, neither cared about everything. Neither cared about what will happen in the future. As long as they're together, they fear nothing.

Their love for each other defied all odds. Something they would keep forever.

As dawn broke in the ashen sky, Senbonzakura silently rose up from his princess's bed. Yes, what happened between them last night was something he won't ever regret. He looked at her beloved, the sunlight dancing in her fair, porcelain skin.

He slowly caressed her cheek, when her eyes slowly opened. She looked the see Senbonzakura, still beside her, smiling at her lovingly. She smiled back, while holding the sheet closer to her body.

"I love you."

"I love you so much."

"I wish we could see the cherry blossoms bloom, together."

"Yes."

The last embrace, the last kiss. That was the last time they ever saw each other. That morning, exactly when the sun rose in the sky, Senbonzakura was executed. He gave himself in, with his head held up high. Without any hesitation, without any shame. He took all the blame for something he never did, just to save his loved ones. He died with dignity, and with his beloved princess in his mind and in his heart. He died, smiling.

Kiyohime did not come to his execution. She was sure she'll cry and breakdown, something he wouldn't want. He wanted her to be happy, to smile. He loved her smile, he told her once. She looked over the forest, one thing they loved doing together.

She looked over the crystal blue lake, the place they first met. She was very lonely before she met him. She was a princess envied by many. She has everything, money, fame, beauty. But she never had that thing that she wanted most.

Happiness.

It was Senbonzakura who gave her utmost happiness. It was him who gave her true love. Love that she yearned for so many years. Love that she never received from her parents, from her friends.

She went out of her room, then out of the palace. She walked on the streets, something she never experienced, until he came. He would always take her to night walks.

Then she reached the execution spot.

She then sat down beside his grave. Then slowly, she began to sing. The soft melody sweetly filled the air. She sang for hours until her voice croaked of her crying. With a final smile, she stood up and returned to her room.

The dawn, the trees, the wind, the blue sky, everything reminded her of him. She lay in her bed, with an empty glass on her bedside table. Darkness slowly clouded her vision, with his voice in her mind.

…_The sun is going to rise soon, it's time for you to sleep._

…_Are you lonely?..._

…_I'll always be beside you…_

…_.I'll always be there._

…_I won't leave you…_

…_Don't cry…_

…_I love your smile, you should smile often._

…_I love you._

"I love you so much…" Her voice trailed off, as darkness slowly consumed her. They'll surely be together, never be apart. Never.

She died, smiling.

Then, the Sakura buds fully bloomed.

A Zanpakuto spirit stood with elegance in a garden, a garden full of cherry blossoms. Her eyes sparkled in awe as she drank in the sight. In this place where cherry blossoms never, ever wither.

The gentle wind ruffled her pure white kimono, along with her long, midnight hair. She let out a gentle smile as the cherry blossoms gently showered on her. She caught a petal in her hand; it was light pink, almost white.

"Thank you for these. I've always loved them." She spoke softly, while gently titling her palm and watched as the petal slowly fell down.

"Anything for you, Hime-sama."

She slowly faced the masked Zanpakuto spirit with a loving smile on her face. He slowly removed his mask and looked at her with warm eyes. He joined her in watching the beautiful scenery, with their hands tightly linked.

"Kuchiki Miyako…I see myself in her. I'm glad to have her as my wielder. They're like us…Kuchiki Byakuya-san and Miyako. Don't you agree?"

The now unmasked Zanpakuto spirit remained silent in agreement. He held her hand tighter as she rested her head in his shoulder.

"Senbonzakura, do you remember my wish?"

"You have lots of wishes, Kiyohime."

Kiyohime chuckled in response. "Silly. Do you remember when I wished that we watch the cherry blossoms fall, together?"

"Yes, I perfectly remember."

"I'm glad it came true. I hope this will never end."

"Neither do I."

The two lovers continued to watch the cherry blossoms fall in each others arms. It was something they longed, for a very long time, since the day they first met. Their love that conquered all, that defied all odds. Their love that lasted for eternity, even in afterlife.

Wow. Another fic. Thank you for reading and I'll truly appreciate your reviews!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
